


Ways and Means

by deliciousshame



Series: Open Your Eyes [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Community: asscreedkinkmeme, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During fall of 1476, Leonardo receives a summon from Lorenzo de' Medici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a [prompt](http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1611.html?thread=7424331#cmt7424331) on Part 4, requesting historical Lorenzo, pretty much a manipulative dictator, sharing Ezio with Leonardo because he can and Leonardo can't.

Leonardo is happy to finally reach the Medici Palazzo, if only to escape the unusually chilly air for the season. The invitation had surprised him, but Il Magnifico is a renowned patron of the arts, and not one an unknown artist could afford to ignore. 

Not that anyone in Firenze could afford to ignore the Medici lord. Be it in banks or palazzos, theaters or churches, shops or palaces of justice, the influence of Lorenzo de’ Medici could be felt and feared. When he summoned, most ran. Those who abstained didn’t make that mistake twice, and that was if they were allowed another chance.

So Leonardo had left his workshop and made his way to Lorenzo de’ Medici, rather hoping the conversation would involve potential commissions and not past unpleasantness. It was possible, after all, that Andrea had praised his skills. 

A servant leads him deep into the house, past countless doors, until he indicates that Leonardo should open that one, indistinguishable from the others. He leaves without introducing him, which strikes him as strange until he crosses the threshold. 

The scene in front of him isn’t damning in itself. Improper, surely, but nothing that couldn’t be forgiven of Lorenzo de’ Medici. The room isn’t an office, but an intimate salon, where the ruler of Firenze, perfectly composed, is sitting on an exquisite couch. The problem comes from the young man sitting too close to him for propriety. He’s beautiful, and for a few seconds Leonardo’s fingers itch for a brush or charcoal. The man’s features would look wonderful on a canvas, or even immortalized in marble. If Leonardo is very lucky, he’s here to do exactly that. It might even explain that the young man is only wearing a light, opened shirt and simple trousers, far from being enough layers for a formal meeting with the most important man of Firenze. If he’s a model, modesty and impropriety would matter little. 

It’s unlikely. One doesn’t begin working on a commission as soon as he accepts it. More, the young man is clearly uncomfortable with being caught by Leonardo. He’s blushing, and Leonardo can’t help but notices that is does look very fetching on him, fidgeting and evading his gaze, which would make him a terrible model. 

“Ah, Leonardo, how kind of you to finally join us. I believe you haven’t met my guest. This is Ezio Auditore, the son of my dear friend Giovanni, who kindly lent him to me for the evening. Ezio, this is Leonardo da Vinci, an artist who will surely rise to greatness someday.”

Leonardo pays barely no attention to Ezio’s embarrassed salutations nor to Lorenzo’s tone as he absently sits on the chair facing them, overwhelmed by the knowledge that this is Maria Auditore’s son. A noble, son of a good and respected family of the city, barely decent by society’s standard, left here for Lorenzo. Does she know where her son is tonight? Did Giovanni really condone this? Did he have any idea what he agreed to, because the way Lorenzo’s arm moves to wrap around Ezio’s waist and push him flush against his side doesn’t leave any doubt about what he’s going to be doing here.

“So, Leonardo, what has been occupying your time?”

Small talk. Evil-minded small talk that Leonardo does his best to follow, but it’s becoming increasingly difficult. De’ Medici’s hand has slid under Ezio’s shirt and is currently quite busy with caressing the soft skin normally hidden. Ezio is breathing deeply, trying to stay in control under the teasing touches but failing miserably as he blushes even deeper and bites his lips to keep any sound from escaping, especially when the digits reaches his nipples. It’s a sight to drive anyone mad, but the target here is not just anyone, it’s him and Leonardo can’t stand this any longer, consequences by damned. 

“My lord, you obviously have much more pressing matters at hands than entertaining a lowly artist, so I believe I shall take my leave.”

The pleasant and collected façade Lorenzo had been projecting drops, revealing the ugliness beneath it. “Don’t. The whole of Firenze knows you enjoy such spectacles. The least you can do to thank me for taking care of that particular mess is doing what you’re told for once in your life.”

Leonardo pities the young Ezio. Caught between them in a quarrel his bewildered face betrays he has no knowledge of, he must wonder why the mood changed so drastically. “I have no control over what your kin might or might not have done, nor over the actions you chose to take.”

“And so you would dismiss my offer of reconciliation without a second thought? You’ll be famous someday, Andrea assures me. Better to put our dispute behind us now so that it won’t impair us later. I even procured a gift for the occasion. I rather thought he would suit your tastes.” The hand pinches Ezio’s nipple; the cry he emits clears Leonardo’s mind and stops him in his tracks. 

Lorenzo grins. “He’s really quite attractive, isn’t he? Completely safe, too. No one here would dare denounce you. You would know how rare safety is for the common man in these troubled times.”

Damn him for knowing Leonardo’s weaknesses so well. It’s true; accusations made the risks only too real for him to look for another partner, and Ezio is something out of a vision. Abandoning him to Lorenzo feels more sacrilegious than having him would.

At the very least, Leonardo has to push aside lust and confusion to be certain of something. “Did he have any idea, coming here, of what would be requested of him?” Leonardo won’t take someone coerced. He has enough self-respect for this much. 

“Our dear Ezio is young but not very innocent. He was perfectly aware, and so was his father. Aren’t you lucky he finds the idea of being with two men arousing?” Ezio turns crimson but doesn’t struggle or protest, and if he wants it Leonardo can’t deny him. Still, they’ve been quite rude. “Please accept my apologies for ignoring you. Do know that this can stop whenever you wish.” Lorenzo snorts, but Leonardo doesn’t care. Ezio should know as much. He gets an impish smile in response, something out of place amid the tension of the room. “I thank you for the consideration, but I assure you it won’t be necessary.” Well, Leonardo guesses they’ll find out.

Lorenzo gestures him to join them on the now quite cramped couch. He scarcely has time to sit before Ezio straddles him and kisses him. He hears Lorenzo saying something about being eager, but he doesn’t care enough to listen. He had missed the touch of another man, and Ezio definitively isn’t a virgin, not if that kiss is any indication. It’s eager, but skilled. Ezio kisses like he wants to conquer, with passion and just short of too much strength; a surprising choice of lover for the lord of the Medici, who is apparently satisfied with watching Leonardo follow the trails he left on Ezio’s skin with his own hands, then with his lips, the shirt long discarded and forgotten on the floor. Ezio sounds even more delightful when Leonardo is the cause of his moans. 

Ezio tenses and lets out a sharp hiss. The reaction seems to have been caused by the finger pushed in him by Lorenzo, now on his knees in front of them and having pushed Ezio’s trousers out of the way. “While the picture you two make is quite enjoyable, Leonardo, you might want to get more use of your present. Did you know Ezio here never received a man inside of him? You’ll be his first, if you so desire.” A blush once again stains Ezio’s gorgeous face, and Leonardo doesn’t think he has desired something more in his life. Ezio rises to fully remove his trousers, and the whole of him, naked and aroused, inspires desire unlike anything he’s ever felt. Too quickly, Ezio settles back on him and Lorenzo’s digit goes back inside. Without thinking too much about it, he coats his fingers with the lotion left for this use and slides one alongside Lorenzo’s. It’s a tight fit; Ezio whimpers and trashes, grips Leonardo’s shoulders and hides his face in the crook of his neck like a child would. It’s terribly endearing, if a completely inappropriate thought considering the context, and Leonardo rubs his back to soothe him, whispers nonsense as apologies even as the fingers push deeper and rub insistently, looking for the spot that will make this a pleasing experience for Ezio instead of something to endure. They know they have found it when Ezio, ever so responsive, screams so loudly than, if they had been anywhere else, Leonardo would have been afraid of being discovered, but they’re in the house of the Medici, and Leonardo merely wonders what the servants think of their master’s hobby. 

Ezio’s flaying erection revived by the discovery and Lorenzo’s hand caressing it, he starts riding their fingers. Leonardo adds the third, hoping Ezio will be ready soon because he won’t be able to resist the man bouncing on his lap for long.

”Please, more.” Sweeter music to his ear, he hasn’t heard, but he doesn’t want to hurt Ezio, especially for his first time, and so continues with his preparations.

“Are you going to keep the boy waiting until he breaks, or are you going to take him? He’s offered himself, what more do you want?” Of course, Lorenzo de’ Medici would never wait when he could have now, but Leonardo isn’t him. “Do it, or I will, and I might be rougher with Ezio than you would be.” That is warning enough for Leonardo. Ezio deserves gentleness for his first time. Kindly, he pushes Ezio off him to remove his clothes before sitting back. 

Not only does Ezio get on him as soon as he sits, he impales himself in a swift move that he shouldn’t be capable of considering how inexperienced he is with being penetrated. They both freeze, their breath locked in their chest, overwhelmed by the sensations. At least Ezio isn’t hurt, if the way he gets back in control much faster than Leonardo and starts riding him can be believed. It’s too much, too soon, and he knows he’s pushing back in Ezio too hard, that he could still wound him, but he can’t stop himself and Ezio loves it. He’s screaming his pleasure for everyone to hear each time Leonardo plunges in him, and Leonardo can’t hold forever. He takes Ezio in hand and strokes him almost harshly until he spills all over him. It’s a matter of seconds for Leonardo to follow him now that he can, Ezio’s name flowing out of his lips as he comes.

Ezio climbs off him and crumbles on the couch, exhausted but satisfied. Leonardo himself feels drained. Rising from where he is would be too much work. He’s comfortable and completely relaxed; Lorenzo will have to deal with his presence for now.

“Well, Leonardo, did you forget about me? How unfair. Would you leave me in such a state?” Leonardo looks at him, perplexed, before gazing at Ezio, who’s staring at them with the beginning of interest in his eyes. The question is clear enough that he doesn’t have to ask it. “I can have Ezio whenever I want. You, on the other end, are a much rarer commodity.” Lorenzo’s fingers, stained with lotion still, slip between his naked thighs to enter him, and Leonardo didn’t think this would happen tonight, but he’s relaxed and generally well disposed toward Lorenzo at the moment, so he spreads his legs and allows him to take what he wants. 

Pleasure rises slowly but steadily in his languid body. He’s loose from the sex he just had, and Lorenzo has no problem preparing him until he can take three of his fingers and ride them lazily. He’s not hard, and doesn’t think he’ll come again, but he doesn’t mind.

Lorenzo has other ideas. He grabs Leonardo and starts stroking. Leonardo tries to bat him away and glare him off, but he’s ignored. “Did you really think I’d let you stay passive under me? No, Leonardo, you’ll want me.” He goes faster, reaches deeper inside of Leonardo until he does start getting hard again, until moans start spilling out of him and what was simple and undemanding pleasure becomes urgent and crushing need.

On his right side, Ezio is touching himself while looking at them, and that doesn’t help Leonardo’s self-control at all. He forces his gaze away, but he still can hear his hands over his flesh and the gasps he makes at each stroke.

Lorenzo has had enough. Leonardo is pushed on his feet and then on his knees on the couch, his arms grasping the back of it to try and hold himself somewhat in position as Lorenzo fucks him ruthlessly. It’s hard but it’s good. Leonardo will feel it for days. That was probably Lorenzo’s goal; making sure Leonardo remembers he was his every time he so much as twitch. 

Lorenzo continues to take him as hard as possible even after Leonardo comes, when he can barely hold himself and lets out breathless little whimpers, all that he has left. Leonardo crashes on the couch beside a now satiated Ezio the moment Lorenzo pulls out, after coming deep inside of him. 

Lorenzo doesn’t let him and Ezio to their rest just yet. He leads them to a door on the back of the room. Crossing it reveals a grandiose bedroom, with a bed easily big enough for the three of them, and couldn’t he have brought them there from the beginning? Leonardo is annoyed yet again, but he’s too tired to do anything about it. He lies down on the bed, vainly hoping their soiled body will dirty it irreparably, and smiles when Ezio follows suits, snuggles against him and falls into sleep instantly. Even if thinking about Maria Auditore discovering what happened tonight might be more terrifying than even other criminal accusations, Ezio was worth it. 

He has to prepare himself to meet her. He still has that commission she requested to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> From what I could find, Leo was accused of sodomy in April of 1476, but the charges were dropped in June. Some think that Lorenzo had the charges dropped because a relative of his mother, Lionardo de Tornabuoni, was one of those accused. I ran with it.
> 
> The Auditores were killed on December 29, 1476.
> 
> Andrea is Andrea del Verrocchio, Leonardo’s teacher.


End file.
